Cat Fight
by BSoLrp
Summary: When Sibes Whitefang, the Seductress of Slytherin takes on Satori Shadowin exAuror and DADA professor she lets her hard headed and volitile nature provoke the equally stubborn Professor. The situation proves to be more than Sibes bargined for. Complete
1. Info

**www . bothsidesoflondon . com / forums / (take out all spaces) ****  
**

**Title: **_Cat Fight_

**Setting: **_Fall of 1995 what would be book 5 in the Harry Potter world Located in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in Satori Shadowin's office (the D.A.D.A. Professor)_

_

* * *

_

**A bit of information about BSoL:**

_This is a thread taken from an Advanced Harry Potter role play called Both Sides of London._** www . bothsidesoflondon . com / forums / (take out all spaces) **_ stories and characters are taken with permission from the role players who created these threads and no credit goes to myself as I did not write these.

* * *

_

Information about the time:

_Darkness has prospered, and nothing is what it used to be. The year is 1999 and nothing is as safe as it used to be. Albus Dumbledore died almost three years ago, causing the magical school of Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, and most order in the wizarding world to collapse. _

_Voldemort took this chance to rise in power along with his death eaters Vampires have made their presence known, and werewolfs were being hard to handle. _

_Muggle communities and Wizarding communities both crumbled in rapid depression and grew in extreme fear. The realization of the magical world soon became evident, and being no Ministry, there was no one to hide it anymore, or protect everyone. Small groups of old Ministry workers such as Tonks, The Weasley's, the Order of the Phoenix, and a few others banded together to rise again and defeat the darkeness that has engulfed "Both Sides of London."

* * *

_

**Characters in this story:**

**Sibes Mirakov- **Sibes is 18 years old. She was born in England. She is a member of an old pure blood, Wizarding family that was in close alliance to Voldemort when he came to power the first time. Her eyes waver in a dark green haze that is outlined in black makeup and her pale face is framed by her waist length black hair. Upon her chest is the name "Tobias" carved and scarred into her flesh from an encounter with a past enemy turned friend name Tobias Egregori.

Sibes stands at 5'3 tall and usually dresses a bit skimpier. Her nickname while she attended Hogwarts was "The Slytherin Seductress". Although she gave the appearance of a Seductress and flirted with many, her loyalties lied in a man named Igor Mirakov… whom she eventually marries.

**Satori Shadowin - **Satori is 32 years old. He was born in Cordoba, Spain. He is a member of a Middle Eastern wizarding family that can trace their lineage back to the time of Christ. He speaks Spanish, French, Italian and Arabic as well as English. His speaking voice is lightly accented. He has a silky Spanish/British sound. He rolls his r's slightly. His eyes are dark navy blue to the point of almost appearing black. He has fine features and could go undercover as a woman without much difficulty; though make no mistake; He is a powerful wizard and all male. Those unfortunate enough to lower their guard around him have paid dearly.

Satori is 6 feet tall and muscular yet graceful. He has elbow length, thick black hair with a streak of green gracing the front two locks on either side of his face in honor of his house affiliation. His hair is usually tied back neatly with a ribbon to keep it out of the path of students carelessly flinging about hexes and curses in his classroom. When not teaching he lets his hair loose. It is quite beautiful though he never seems to notice the attention it draws to him and if he did he would probably find away to take advantage of the situation. He brews his own toiletries and smells of clove and cinnamon.

Satori is very formal in manner of dress. Though what he calls formal often differs from the opinion of others. When teaching, He always wears a jacket with a Chinese type collar and long sleeves, under which will certainly be a silk shirt. His clothes are cut to be fitting yet flexible and have many hidden places for his wand, potion vials and other weapons. He prefers tailored slacks in black or grey and Italian leather or dragon skin loafers. He will wear a robe over his attire to formal functions but finds them cumbersome when teaching and in daily life. He would not be caught dead in a wizard's hat. His favorite colors are black and green though he has been seen sporting a bit of scarlet. He likes expensive muggle clothing when he ventures out and about. He has been known to favor Versace but he has been seen in Knightsbridge as well as Paris perusing Chanel, Lagerfeld and Dior and has an obsession with leather and silk.

There are many nuances in his personality. He can be quite a sarcastic bastard with a voice of satin which makes one wonder whether or not they were really just insulted. On the other hand he can be quite caring. He is fiercely loyal. He has a very low tolerance for silliness. He tries, oftentimes unsuccessfully, not to be deliberately hurtful but neither will he mollycoddle anyone or soften the truth. _"We are fighting a war and every witch and wizard that can walk and/or talk must be prepared. You-know-who will not ask for ID before he uses aveda kedavera"_ is a favored quote, another is, _"Never ignore the usefulness of muggle artifacts past and present. Just because you don't understand it does not make it bad. There are no good and bad objects just good and bad Mages."_ One of his favorite muggle items besides his Stradivarius violin is his Waterman pen. _"Keeps my fingers clean so I do not look like a filthy scribe"_

Satori has no sexual preference he is just plain sensual. He likes the physicality of sex but resents the emotional bond it forms with one's partner. He is a powerful Leglimens and Occlumens. He prefers to keep his true thoughts and feelings hidden even from those he is close to. He is hiding old and painful wounds which make him a man of complex and deep feeling though if you ask him anything too personal he will hex you 12 ways from Sunday! He longs for closeness but is very distrustful which has led to some interesting bondage situations. :wink: In his spare time he is an avid reader and plays the violin. Though he knows music can be produced with magic he prefers to know how to do things himself and finds playing relaxing.

Satori attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He did not; contrary to popular belief, have world domination on his mind when the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head rather; he wanted to have access to all knowledge, to be powerful yet not directly renowned. His desire for power through knowledge and maintaining secrecy about said knowledge got him his placement in Slytherin. His main wand is 12 inch ebony with a core of unicorn hair and dragon heartstring; A perfect blending of dark and light difficult to wield for beginners. The composition of his backup wand is unknown. He graduated with O levels in OWLS and NEWTS and left Hogwarts to concentrate on learning as much defense as possible. He eventually became a Defense Master and an Auror of sorts though his position is classified so no one knows quite what he was doing for the Ministry or if he is even still active. He applied for and received the Defense against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. His mission as a teacher is to prepare students for the worse case possible scenario, which is one he has been called to face many times and to show his fellow house mates that Slytherin is not a synonym for evil death eater. One can be powerful and slick and ruthless for a good


	2. Cat Fight

Notes: This was a thread taken with permission from the creators of Sibes Mirakov and Satori Shadowin from the Advanced role play site Both Sides of London **http / www . bothsidesoflondon . com / forums / (take out all spaces) **All writing is not mine, as well as I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Satori looked around his office realizing that no matter how many times he rearranged things, they would never be perfect. Perfection was that elusive "Je ne sais quoi" that was dangled before ones eyes to make us feel inferior. It was a myth, a lie and he needed to learn to accept that. He understood why he was getting fanatical, it had been happening to him every year since he started school here as a student. First day jitters. It was very important to him that he make a lasting impression on the students. With this in mind he kept his special supplies under a security of spells that would give even Dumbledore pause. He did not aspire to go down in Hogwarts History as the Professor that blew up the school; although he was positive that would make quite a lasting impression. Trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin at the mental image of the school being reduced to cinders, he decided to call it quits and go have something to eat in the teachers lounge before going to see Snape. He exited the classroom, silently chanted the incantations needed to ward the doors and began his trek down the hallowed halls in search of sustenance. 

The students were still on holiday. As the Professor got further from the classrooms and closer to the passages frequented by students, he noticed a large crowd cheering what appeared to be two students involved in a physical confrontation. Shadowin approached the mob scene casting "Silencio" to quiet the uproar. He quickly pushed students to the side, using "spiculum" to sting the slow movers. He was shocked at what he saw when he reached the center of the crowd.

Casey Duval and Sibes Whitefang, both Slytherins, were engaged in a violent altercation. Judging from the amount of the blood on the floor and on both students, he had no doubt that their objective had been to cause serious injury to one another. He advanced toward the girls, who were so intent on maiming one another, they did not take notice of him until he exclaimed "Expelliarmus!" which caused the girls to be blown back landing on their respective arses and their wands to fall to the floor; Not that they had been using them. These girls were out for drawing blood the old fashioned way, up close and personal. Satori moved between them his wand at the ready and shouted, "Accio" and collected their wands. He then cast "Incarcerous" binding both girls so he could disperse the crowd and ascertain if anyone needed immediate medical attention.

Professor Shadowin was in his element. His instincts as an Auror took over automatically. He stepped back; keeping his wands pointed at the two very angry young women and turned to the crowd. He was furious; his eyes were blazing as he shouted at the assembled crowd. "I am going to release the silencing spell; If I hear one word, everyone here will be serving detention with me for the rest of their respective academic careers!" He waved his hand releasing the silencing spell, grabbed the nearest student by his shirt and roughly pulled him forward. "Go, now! Tell the infirmary to prepare for injured students." He spun in a slow circle taking notice of each and every person present and said, "It is inconceivable that you brainless twits would just stand here, making merry, as these rabid girls tried to tear each other limb from limb! Not one of you even thought about going for help, let alone moved, 50 points each from all your houses for endangering the welfare of students and abject idiocy! LEAVE THIS AREA IMMEDIATLY!" He now turned the full focus of his fury to the restrained girls keeping his wands pointed at them both. "What in the name of all the gods is going on here?" He asked, as he looked them over superficially for serious injury.

Shadowin observed Sibes. The insolent creature was ranting, with the full force of her fury now clearly focused between lashing out at him and freeing herself from her restraints. He also heard Casey begin a quiet retort explaining her side of the matter. He believed her. Sibes was clearly irrational. Then Casey fainted. Obviously she was the more seriously injured party. He waved a hand at Sibes muttering, "_Silencio_". "I will deal with _you_ in a moment". He watched as the girl, more enraged at being bound and now silenced, began to struggle with mad fury against the restraints. He glared at her coldly as he moved toward Casey and knelt to attend to her wounds. "You may as well be still so you don't hurt yourself; you will not be able to break those bonds." He said over his shoulder at the furious girl.

Kneeling over Casey he released her bonds whispering, "_Finite Incantatem_". He noted most of her wounds were superficial and would heal quickly. The loss of blood was from two or three very deep wounds that would take more time to recover from. Those he attended to first. He waved a wand over these areas and cast "_Episkey_", this healing charm would at least stop further loss of blood. He decided not to revive the girl as it would be easier to transport and treat her while unconscious. She would need a blood restoring potion and to have her wounds cleaned before they were closed completely. He pointed his wand as he stood and said, "_Mobilicorpus_".

Casey's inert figure was raised from the floor just in time for the arrival of the Medi-Witch Madame Pomfrey who immediately began to assault him with questions as if he were the guilty party. "Professor, what happened here, she asked him. He regarded her seriously and said, "Cat-Fight". Pomfrey sputtered at him with annoyance as she moved to take the levitated Casey to the infirmary. "And what about that one?", she indicated Sibes with a nod of her head. When Shadowin responded his voice was cold enough to freeze blue flames without a spell, "I will deal with _that _one personally", he said. At that Madame Pomfrey made away with her casualty.

He turned his attention to Sibes. She had stopped struggling until he drew near to her, when she began to a renewed attempt at escape. He knelt at her side, reached down grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "You, young lady, and I do use the term "_lady_" loosely, are in a world of shite right now" he stated flatly. He attended to her wounds rapidly, and in silence as he waved his wand over her body. He stopped when he was satisfied that she would be able to walk on her own.

Shadowin then began to speak to her again. He spoke to her in a manner usually reserved for enemies he was preparing to make feel serious pain. It was the voice of someone that has wreaked havoc in the lives of others as calmly as if he were having afternoon tea. The tone of that low, calm, accented voice struck fear in the heart anyone listening, if they had sense enough to care about living.

He grabbed her chin firmly and pulled her furious face to within an inch of his own as he began to give directions. "First, I will release your voice, which will remain silent unless I ask you to respond to a question. Next, I am going to release your legs only. You will stand and then and you are going to follow me to my office. If you so much as move a molecule to fight me or run from me you will rue the day you were born little girl." The menace in his eyes communicated the seriousness of his intention to keep her under control. Her face was still in the grasp of his right hand so he used his left to release her voice and asked, "Do you understand me?" He looked at her and awaited a response.

As soon as she was able to speak, Sibes growled and started speaking in a low, dangerous, and deadly tone. "I am _not_ a 'little girl'." She snarled with a glare that would surely scare more than half of the student body. "What makes you think you are so special? _No one_ scares me. Do you think that you are any exception? Cause you aren't." Her dark green eyes were wide and full of hatred. She was pressing her luck and she knew it... she would never back down from anyone.

"You'll have to take me by force... _Professor_." Sibes hissed and pulled her face away, spitting at Professor Shadowin in the process. This professor needed to learn his place. Sibes was not one to be dealt with as such and she did not take very highly to it. With a growl, Sibes began speaking once more, claws still twitching and anger filling her dark, narrowed eyes. "Ha! You claim me to be in a world of shit? Right." She said with an arrogance that would fill anyone with anger, and that was just what she wanted.

As she raised a brow at the professor, Sibes continued to speak, not caring about that 'remaining silent unless spoken to' statement. "And you are going to deal with me personally? I'd like to see you try. I doubt you could even get me to do as you say... let alone have it affect me. Good luck with that _Professor_." With that the Slytherin Head Girl shut her mouth in an evil smirk, staring at the professor with a satisfied shimmer in her eyes.

Her response showed him she could not be trusted to act with any sense of decorum.

Satori had _just _had all he was willing to take from this one. She obviously had no concept of self respect, so how could he expect her to respect him. It was time to teach her a well deserved lesson she would never forget. When he was finished with her, the Slytherin "_Head Slut_" would think twice before _ever _crossing him again. If she would not _respect _him, she would damn well _fear _him. Delivering this lesson properly would make for a more _interesting _'teaching' experience but it would also require privacy. He cast '_Silencio' _again and rose jerking her to her feet. Her arms were still restrained behind her back and her feet were free for shuffling. He had lengthened the magical restraint but did not remove it completely from her legs.

He looked at her and said in a slow even tone, "You, my dear, have just been granted an invitation to my office; thank you so much for accepting." His voice was back to being silky smooth again and gave no indication of the rage he was feeling inside. He was now as cold and unfeeling as ice. She had pushed again and now it was _his _turn to show her what happened when you stepped into the arena with the big-boys. She had put her head into the noose and now it was time for him to "_kick the chair_." He hoped she choked to death. If she thought he was pissed before, she was in for a surprise because she had just pushed him into "the _zone_" and he was taking her there with him on a field trip.

The capacity for cold, calculating vengeance was what made Satori the Auror he was. No assignment was too gruesome, no goal unattainable. He did _whatever _he had to do to get the job done; no matter what that entailed or what the consequences may be. You could be more inventive if your anger was cold; hurt them more. Showing your anger, raging out loud, made people think you _cared _about the pain you were inflicting and for Satori that was not the case. He lived for opportunities like these.

The "_zone_" was where Shadowin became a sadist. In this place is where he did things just for kicks, things to not only maximize discomfort for the target but that were also designed to give him enjoyment every time he saw the person or even thought about it. It was here that bondage games were created for his lovers and new and inventive forms of physical pain invented for his enemies.

He her gave an evil grin before casting, '_Levicorpus' _after which the brat was levitated upside down by her legs. He observed her coldly as her face became bright red. Whether from embarrassment or because of the blood rushing to her head did not concern him. "We are now going to take a little walk." He said with a small smile as he paraded her down the hall upside down struggling to free herself. The students in the hall moved quickly out of the way as the pair made the journey to his office. Some of the students that had been victims of Sibes' wrath were giggling and he did nothing to stop them; he was busy. He was working mentally on punishments designed to inflict maximum embarrassment and inconvenience to her and was satisfied he had just the thing by the time they had arrived at his door. He pushed the door open with his foot as he went in with the levitated girl.

He cast '_Liberacorpus' _and the girl fell to the floor with a hard thump. Not bothering to check on her condition. He jerked her to her feet. He did not release her voice. He started to speak to her in a cheerful voice as if they were about to have afternoon tea. "We have arrived. Please make yourself comfortable" he said mockingly; as he transfigured a pole in the middle of the room and bound her to it in a standing position arms above her head. He whispered a charm to seal and sound proof the room. He turned facing her again and crossed his arms in front of his chest and just observed her. He then started to speak. He kept his tone cold and even.

"Well, here we are, all alone. Right where _you _apparently _wanted _to be; as you did _everything _possible to secure a personal invitation. Now miss _Head Slut of Slytherin_, the lesson begins."

He approached her and stood close enough to feel the heat of her body; but not quite touching her. He caressed her cheek looking coldly into her eyes. He held her face in his hand, his hand under her chin, not allowing her to look away as his other hand went down to her waist and began a slow sensuous journey up the entire length of her body. He caressed her slowly, pausing slightly at the side of her breast before continuing around to her ass and up into her hair where he grabbed a handful and pulled her head back tightly to force her to continue to meet his gaze when he released her chin. He leaned toward her and continued his exploration of her physique with the other hand while continuing to speak in a low seductive tone.

"You _are _pretty, in a trashy sort of way, but you wouldn't know class if ran up and slapped you in the face. You have _potential_, and if you are lucky, you might just achieve something; but not, before you learn restraint, and I am not talking about your _present _circumstances."

He brought his face down and caressed her neck with his cheek. He then let himself slide his body around her so that he was behind her. Pulling her head back toward him once more, he lowered his lips so that he was speaking into her ear; his breath caressing her skin causing her to shiver. His voice lowered even more becoming more hypnotic as he continued.

"I am referring to tact and quiet cunning. With proper training, you could be quite spectacular; right now you are nothing more than a passing desire for some hormonal boy wizard or a warlock's whore; someone to play with, perhaps fuck, and then throw down and step over on their way to a proper marriage. You see, _little girl_, all you will ever succeed in doing, with all your overt displays, is being used or getting raped."

Shadowin released her head. The full force of his male charm was focused on her. This girl needed a lesson and he was going to give it to her. He pulled her arms down and the pole disappeared. He grabbed her arms, separated them and pulled her back. He held her in place forcefully, with her hands at her sides pulled slightly back forcing her to rest against his muscular frame. He leaned down to whisper sensually into her ear. He kept his voice low but his tone became harsh. "Do you think that a _real _wizard will be afraid of a few scratches?"

He raised up suddenly and turned her around to face him. He looked at her a moment before he moved quickly. He kicked her legs out from under and let her drop to the floor. He stood over her and watched her coldly as he continued to speak his voice a bit louder and more aggressive.

"Do you think you are _incapable _of being _overpowered_? Do you _really believe_ after he is finished using you in ways you have not even _thought _of, when he is finished causing you pain and humiliation _beyond_ tolerance, that he will _let you live _long enough for revenge? Do you _like _how it feels, being powerless and at the mercy of another being? If I am willing to pay the price, I can do anything I want to you now. Does that thought _brighten _your day as it does mine?" He continued regarding her with no emotion.

"A real seductress has no need of jealousies and violence. She is mature and confidant in her power of seduction. Well versed in her magic. Smart enough to know the powers of her charms, and the _limitations _of her weaknesses. Her sexuality, speaks for itself, and she would never, _ever _be caught where you are right now." He whispered the charm to let sound proofing collapse. He was satisfied when heard the voices of students through the door again.

He spoke in a normal tone of voice now. "I am finished this little _tutoring _session and I am going to give homework. 150 points from Slytherin for insubordination, acts of random violence, inappropriate sexuality, lack of respect for others and any other offense you may have committed before I caught you." He walked toward her pulled his wand out pointed at her and said firmly "_Induciomanus_" he whispered an additional incantation and smiled brightly at her.

Thick red gloves appeared on her hands and socks on her feet. "Ms. Whitefang, these articles of clothing are enchanted. They can _not _be removed by _anyone_; _not _Snape, _not _even Dumbledore. I am the _only one _who can break the curse. If I die, you will wear them as long as you draw breath. They are waterproof so use "_scourgify_" to clean your hands and feet. They will remain if you change form, are transfigured or whatever else happens to you. If become dust when _you _reconstitute _they _will reappear. They are a part of your body. Get used to them." He pulled her to her feet and continued to speak while moving her toward the door slowly.

"With these items of clothing on you will be _unable _to cause harm to others. Your claws will be soft if they are revealed. These pieces of cloth will also observe all that you do and say. If you lip off to anyone they will correct you verbally and _will not stop making a racket until you repeat the correction with them. _If you break a rule they will let me know and I will deduct house points. If you try to remove them, they will cause you _unimaginable _pain. In two weeks, if you are a better example of a Slytherin, I may _consider _removing them. He quickly cast spells to remove her bindings and restore her voice as he opened his door and kicked her in the ass and out of it. He watched her trip and said, _Do _have a nice day Ms Whitefang" And then he slammed the door in her face. He walked over to his desk, sat in his chair and allowed himself a well satisfied smile before beginning his pape**r **work.


End file.
